Delirio
by Sanae Prime
Summary: La fiebre ataca y trae fantasmas del pasado. En concreto, el de una pequeña niña de piel oscura capaz de fundirse con los sinsajos.


**Antes de que empieces a leer, si no te has terminado Sinsajo, ni lo leas. Primero, porque no te enterarás de nada, y segundo, porque hay spoilers a tutiplén. Si sigues leyendo es por tu cuenta y riesgo, no digas que no te avisé. Hale.**

Katniss Everdeen, la antaño conocida como "chica en llamas", languidecía postrada en su cama.

Llevaba varias semanas sintiéndose mal, pero hasta hacía dos días no le había dado importancia. Sin embargo, cuando una mañana no había podido levantarse de la cama, empezó a considerar seriamente si, a sus treinta y tres años, habría contraído alguna enfermedad fatal.

Peeta, su marido, le había dicho repetidas veces que no se preocupara, que el médico llegaría en breve y que no se dejara llevar por el pesimismo. Pero cuando la fiebre atacaba y las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza la secundaban, Katniss encontraba cierta dificultad en no ser pesimista. Sobre todo cuando la fiebre se volvía tan alta que su mente empezaba a delirar.

Durante aquellos dos días, cada vez que sufría una subida de temperatura, su cabeza revivía los peores momentos de su vida. Aquellos traumas que todavía no se le habían curado volvían a ella, una y otra vez. Temía quedarse dormida por miedo a soñar con los mutos, con los profesionales de sus primeros Juegos del Hambre, con Cinna siendo machacado ante sus ojos, con Prim muriendo a causa de las bombas, con Peeta colérico a causa de sus recuerdos modificados intentando matarla, con Rue siendo atravesada por una lanza...

El día anterior había prohibido a Peeta y a sus hijos quedarse con ella en el dormitorio, pues no quería contagiarles lo que sea que tuviera. El médico, por más que Peeta insistiera, no llegaría enseguida, y si lo hacía, la probabilidad de que trajera las medicinas adecuadas era pequeña. Así que aquella noche estaba sola, hundida entre las sábanas y almohadones, cuando la fiebre la asaltó de nuevo.

Su torturada mente se deslizó poco a poco hacia un estado de inconsciencia parecido al sueño, pero más profundo. En su delirio, volvía a la arena de sus primeros Juegos, después de haber hecho saltar por los aires las provisiones de los tributos profesionales detonando las minas que ellos mismos habían plantado. Corría por el bosque, alejándose lo más posible. Los sinsajos hacía un buen rato que no cantaban la melodía de cuatro notas que había acordado con Rue.

Se revolvió en su lecho, nerviosa. Sabía lo que venía después. Enseguida encontraría el montón de ramas que la pequeña tributo del distrito 11 tenía que encender. Y después de eso, la vería morir una vez más. Luchó contra la fiebre, pero el sueño siguió su curso. Ante sus ojos cerrados, Marvel, el tributo del 1, volvió a arrojar su lanza, casi al tiempo que ella soltaba su flecha. Otra vez vio a Marvel sacarse la saeta del cuello y ahogarse en su propia sangre, otra vez vio a Rue desplomarse con la lanza hundida en el abdomen. Otra vez la rodeó con sus brazos, cantándole hasta que la pequeña exhaló su último aliento.

Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron entre sus temblorosos párpados. Rue había sido lo más parecido a una amiga que había tenido en la arena. La pequeña prácticamente le había salvado la vida, primero al avisarle del nido de rastrevíspulas que tenía encima y luego curando sus picaduras. Además, le recordaba tanto a Prim... No había podido evitar sentirse obligada a proteger a aquella niña.

Aunque... no era sólo porque le recordara a su hermana. El cariño que había sentido hacia Prim era distinto. Katniss no había querido a Rue como a una hermana pequeña, sino como una amiga. O quizá algo más, aunque sólo hubiera estado con ella unos días. En cualquier caso, Rue había dejado una espina clavada en su interior, una espina que de vez en cuando se hacía notar y nunca se iba del todo, ni siquiera ahora que Peeta ocupaba casi todo su corazón.

En su sueño, Katniss recogía flores y cubría con ellas el cuerpo sin vida de Rue. Pero cuando terminó, y antes de que pudiera irse, las flores empezaron a brillar. La joven frunció el ceño levemente, eso no había pasado en la realidad, lo sabía bien... Las flores siguieron brillando, y de pronto, en un destello, el cuerpo entero de la niña se convirtió en una bandada de sinsajos que alzaron el vuelo hacia el cielo azul.

Katniss se incorporó de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Estaba de vuelta en su habitación, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza a causa del sudor. Se dejó caer y se llevó una mano a la pálida frente, agotada, y rogando que el médico llegara de una vez.

-Hola, chica en llamas- saludó una vocecita silbante y aguda procedente de la ventana entreabierta. Katniss se giró hacia allí y vio un pequeño sinsajo en el alféizar. Sonrió levemente, ¿quién le habría dicho aquello al animal? ¿Peeta? ¿O quizá alguno de sus hijos? "Un momento... ¿los sinsajos podían hablar?" se preguntó de pronto.

Se rascó los lacrimales, cansada. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, el sinsajo ya se había ido.

-Cuánto has cambiado- oyó de pronto. Esta voz era también aguda, pero humana, sin duda. Y la recordaba bastante bien. Miró hacia el lugar del que procedía, a los pies de su cama, y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¡Rue!

Allí estaba, tal y como la recordaba. Pequeña y delgada, con el cabello enmarcando su rostro oscuro y una leve sonrisa traviesa iluminando sus ojos. Llevaba puesto el gastado uniforme de tributo, todavía con manchas de sangre y barro, pero su piel estaba limpia y no mostraba una sola herida. Rodeó la cama grácilmente y se sentó en el borde, al lado de Katniss, que la observaba sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuró Katniss, alargando una mano hacia ella. Rue la agarró con fuerza y se encogió de hombros.

-Te has hecho mayor. Ya no te pueden llamar "la chica en llamas"- comentó, examinando los rasgos ya adultos de su antigua aliada en la arena. Ésta se repuso y sonrió.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?- refunfuñó, intentando hacerle cosquillas con la mano libre y fallando miserablemente.

-¡Abuela!- le chinchó Rue, riendo alegremente y esquivándola. En un determinado momento, Katniss alcanzó a vislumbrar el agujero de su camiseta, a la altura del estómago. Debajo había piel lisa y suave. Tragó saliva y dejó caer la mano. Era el sitio donde la lanza la había alcanzado. Rue se dio cuenta y se sentó de nuevo en la cama, acariciándole los largos mechones de cabello-. Ahora ya en serio. ¿Qué tal te va todo, Katniss?

-Salvo por el hecho de que me estoy muriendo, bien. Rue, derrotamos al Capitolio. Nunca más habrá Juegos del Hambre, los niños no tendrán que seguir luchando- susurró Katniss. Rue sonrió.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Te das cuenta? Mucha gente ha depositado en ti sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones, y tú las has hecho realidad. Incluso... las mías- añadió, bajando la mirada.

-¿Las... las tuyas?

-Sí. Katniss, ambas sabemos que yo no habría podido ganar aquellos Juegos. Pero tú sí podías. Y entre tú y los profesionales... prefería que ganases tú- dijo Rue, mirándola a los ojos-. La verdad es que... al principio te tenía envidia. Eras todo lo que yo habría querido ser. Por eso empecé a seguirte en los entrenamientos. Pero poco a poco aprendí a admirarte en vez de envidiarte. Por eso continué siguiéndote en la arena, esperando alguna oportunidad de acercarme a ti. Me dabas un poco de miedo, pero no podía alejarme.

Katniss la observó en silencio. Tras unos instantes, alargó una mano temblorosa por la fiebre y le acarició la mejilla a Rue, que inclinó la cara hacia ese lado.

-Ven aquí, anda- murmuró Katniss. Rue se tumbó a su lado, dejándose rodear por los brazos de su antigua aliada. Permanecieron abrazadas un rato. Katniss notaba el leve latido del corazón de Rue junto al suyo, sincronizándose poco a poco hasta solaparse. Su revuelta melena olía igual que las flores con las que la había cubierto en la arena. Cielos, cómo la había echado de menos...

-No quiero irme- musitó la pequeña.

-Pues no lo hagas- replicó Katniss en su oído. Pero Rue sacudió la cabeza.

-Debo hacerlo. Tienes que seguir adelante, Katniss.

-Rue... no te vayas otra vez...

-Tengo que hacerlo. Tienes que despertar- dijo ella, separándose y levantándose. Katniss extendió una mano hacia ella. Rue la agarró con delicadeza y se inclinó, depositando un suave beso en la ardiente frente de Katniss-. Adiós, chica en llamas. Sé feliz- se despidió. Y entonces su cuerpo se deshizo en una bandada de sinsajos, que echaron a volar por la ventana cantando la canción de cuatro notas.

-¡Rue!- exclamó Katniss, abriendo los ojos de golpe e incorporándose. No había sido más que otro sueño a causa de la fiebre. Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, respirando agitadamente y llevándose una mano a la cara. Sólo entonces descubrió los dos regueros de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Retiró la mano y contempló las gotitas salobres, desviando luego la mirada hacia donde había estado Rue en su sueño, pero allí no había nada. La ventana estaba firmemente cerrada.

No había sido más que otro delirio por la fiebre... ¿verdad?


End file.
